Inside a Hurricane
by fluteandpicc
Summary: ViTriSeiAo AU. After the fall of Toue Inc. and the end of Platinum Jail, Virus and Trip kidnap both Aoba and Sei. Warnings: non-con, incest, canon typical violence and angst, Virus and Trip being generally bad people. I am trash, and I apologize.


"It's the weather," Aoba whispered, hands weaving with his brother's, feigning intimacy. The shape of their entwined hands cast phantasmagorical shapes and shadows along the wall as the light from the other rooms filtered through the hallway and wafted into theirs. There was no doubt that he loved his brother, but in this situation they had been thrown together and forced to become too close, too quickly. It wasn't very long ago that Aoba didn't even know Sei existed, and now they were prisoners together.

"I wish I knew what the weather was like. I wish I could at least see the outside," he whispered, feigning privacy. Of course, there was no privacy here, and Aoba was fairly certain the entire house was bugged, or Virus and Trip had preternatural hearing. There was nothing that Aoba said that didn't get brought up at some point in conversation, no matter how private he thought his thoughts were.

Sei smiled and brought his face closer to Aoba's so that their noses were touching.

"Hmm...I've never seen real weather before. I've experienced it through others, and I've been in Toue's created weather, but...not real weather. Aoba, will you tell me about it: what's it like outside?"

"Well, it's unpredictable. I don't think it's too different from created weather...Maybe a bit more dangerous," Aoba stumbled, trying to think of something that would impress Sei. He felt guilty. He had taken so much for granted- being able to go outside, being able to have a few years of autonomy, at least. Sei had just gone from one captive situation to another. Aoba wondered which one of them had it worse. Sei got treated much more gently than he did, because he was fragile and passive; pliant and already trained on how to accommodate Virus and Trip's every whim. Sei was their doll, but they wanted something different from Aoba... he wished he could figure out what that was, so he could hurry up and turn into it and stop getting punished so much. His body was wracked in constant agony, and any notion of personal space was eradicated. That was what Sei's life had been like before, so he was adjusting to this new situation perfectly, and with a lot less tears and anger than his brother.

Time was unending and immeasurable in this new prison, but Aoba estimated that three weeks had passed since the fall of Toue Inc. It was successful in that it took down Platinum Jail and killed the would-be dictator, but it was unsuccessful in that Aoba had gone against Sei's wishes and, instead of destroying him, escaped with him. Before they could reach the outside world, though, Virus and Trip had found and captured them

"Oh," Sei sighed, jarring Aoba from his thoughts. "I guess I didn't miss much, then."

"I wouldn't know," Aoba said, a bit awkwardly. It was hard to converse with a brother you didn't know you had while you're shackled to a bed and naked beside him. "I'm sorry for disappointing you."

"You're not disappointing me. I'm just happy you're here with me, anyway. It's better than being alone."

"Aaah," Trip's voice whined from the doorway as he turned on the light, "how mean, Sei-san! You wouldn't have been alone, you would have been with us."

"Yeah, Sei-san, is that any way to treat your hosts?" Virus chimed in, walking in behind Trip, his crisp white shirt not buttoned completely, and tie hanging loosely from his shoulders.

Aoba tensed and curled away from his captors as Sei sat up and hummed a little noise, feigning emotion.

"I'm sorry, Virus, Trip. I'm used to you being gone all day, like at the tower. I was lonely when you didn't come see me there." Sei smiled a mirthless smile, and Aoba noted what great actors they all were in this odd production. Trip walked to the bed and rubbed a finger down Aoba's spine, poking hard at a fresh bruise from their game last night, causing Aoba to curl tighter into himself.

"Aaaaoba, good morning. It's time for you to wake up and greet me properly."

Aoba had started shaking- when did that happen?- and fought back every survival instinct he had that was chanting fight-or-flight at him. He uncurled himself and reached up to Trip's face and kissed him.

"G-Good morning, T-Trip."

Virus had gone to Sei's side and mirrored the action.

"Mm, Virus, I think that Aoba is cuter this morning, he's cute when he makes such a scared face."

"True, but Sei-san is cute when he's sleepy like this."

"We should have a competition to see who the cutest one is today, before we go to work, yeah?"

Aoba's stomach clenched in fear. He didn't know what type of competition they had in mind, but knew it couldn't be anything good at all. They were like thunder and lightning, one always existing with the other, and unpredictable with where and when it would cause damage. Sei was a storm-chaser who had the right equipment to follow the storm, while _he_ was in a hurricane with a collapsible umbrella.

"What type of contest did you have in mind?" Sei asked, cocking his head to one side and acting his role perfectly. Aoba still wasn't even sure what the title of the play was.

"Let's see who makes the cutest face when they come, and the winner will get to choose a surprise," Trip suggested.

"Within reason," Virus amended, glancing meaningfully at Aoba.

Trip laughed heartily. "Of course, of course, nothing too extravagant."

"Ok, then, let's start. Aoba-san, since you took your punishment so well last night, you get to choose. Do you want Trip or me?"

 _Neither_.

"I don't c-"

Sei jabbed him in the side and discreetly shook his head.

"I mean—ah, I mean...Trip is fine."

"Aw, I think he likes me. Sorry, Sei-san."

"I don't care as long as it's one of you, you know that," Sei smiled and closed his eyes as Virus began lavishing kisses along his body.

Aoba felt large hands running their way down his own body and widened his legs obediently as Trip tapped on his thigh, demanding to be given entrance. His mind was like static but sure enough, his body began to react to the assault of hands, tongue, and teeth. Little moans escaped against his will when Trip inserted his fingers and began to stretch him open. It was odd for Trip to stretch him slowly, as his preferred method was entering hard and fast and forcing Aoba to accommodate him.

"You like it when it's slow like this, huh? I can be gentle for Aoba-san sometimes."

Aoba gasped in reply, arching into Trip when his fingers pressed against his prostate. Once, twice, three times, and Aoba was slowly coming undone. When Aoba started grinding onto his fingers and bucking his hips seeking friction, Trip pulled his fingers out. Aoba keened at the loss of fullness, and he felt Trip's lips curl into a smile as he continued to nip and suck at one of Aoba's nipples. Somewhere in the back of Aoba's mind, he felt mortified and hated himself. In the forefront, however, he just wanted to cum—oh, _God,_ he just wanted to cum.

"Say that you like it, and I'll continue."

"I-," Aoba hesitated, Trip bit down on Aoba's nipple and pumped at Aoba's cock, and then ceased all action, lifting his head to meet Aoba's eyes, which were starting to tear. "I like it!"

"Aoba is so cute," he chuckled, licking at Aoba's mouth. "Oh, Virus. We should make _them_ decide who has the cutest face!"

"I agree," Virus said, head popping up from Sei's crotch with an obscene bit of spit connecting from his mouth to Sei's cock.

Trip easily lifted Aoba and turned him so that his back was resting on Trip's chest and his legs were spread open towards Sei. Virus positioned Sei so that he was on his hands and knees, face hovering above Aoba's crotch as Virus slid into him from behind. Now, Sei and Aoba had full view of each other, as did Virus and Trip.

Trip took Aoba's weakening erection in hand and started stroking him to hardness again.

"Sei-san, you should lick Aoba's dick, it looks very tasty," Trip suggested, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Since the not-twins had known Sei, the only thing that ever got him to react was the thought of his brother. Any lewd act, any cruelty, any kindness they had bestowed on Sei never seemed to affect him; but now came the moment the two had been waiting for. The perfect combination of lewd and... Aoba. They had waited a long time to cross this threshold, and had decided it would be interesting to see what kind of reaction Sei would have to being pulled across it with them. Aoba's reaction would also be interesting- Virus and Trip bet they could make both of them enjoy it eventually, and that was what they were hoping for.

Sei's eyes widened in actual shock and dismay, and Virus and Trip smiled at each other while Aoba tried in vain to scramble out of Trip's arms.

"That kind of thing is-" Aoba protested, as Sei hovered, paralyzed over Aoba's still-erect penis.

"But Aoba is...Aoba is my brother," Sei whispered, tilting his head in actual bewilderment. Virus and Trip had ripped the script away and changed the plot without warning, and Sei wasn't sure how to act anymore.

In the commotion, Trip had procured a vibrator and was lubing it up.

"I've thought of something," he said, nudging Aoba to lift his hips so that he could insert the vibrator. "The only way Aoba-san is allowed to cum is if he lets Sei-san suck him off."

"Oh, that sounds interesting! Let's see if we can get the little brother to beg his big brother for it, hmm?"

On cue, the vibrator turned on and was pushed in and out until Aoba reacted to it hitting his prostate. Trip left it there to constantly press against it, and then he leaned across the edge of the bed once more to get to the collection of sex toys permanently kept under the bed and pulled out a cock ring. Aoba cried out as a tight pressure covered the base of his cock.

"This way, we can control when Aoba-san cums," Virus explained unnecessarily. "But when you're ready, just ask Sei-san to suck you off, ok?"

"N-never," Aoba gritted, as Trip continued teasing his nipples and sucking the sensitive part of his neck. Virus had reached around to stroke Sei's erection as his hips began thrusting into Sei's ass, building up a rhythm that had Sei starting to whimper as he closed his eyes.

"Keep your eyes open, you two. I want you to look at each other so you can judge who looks cuter, ok?" Neither of the brothers replied, so Virus and Trip grasped their throats and began to apply pressure.

"Ok?" Virus asked once more, choking Sei in earnest.

"Yes!" Aoba yelled, staring into Sei's terror stricken eyes. It wasn't like this was the first time that they had choked him, but everything seemed brand new as Sei processed what was happening. The little brother he worked so hard to protect, and had put all of his hope into was slowly being dragged into the world of pain and debauchery that he existed in. Sei was glad to suffer in that world if it meant Aoba could remain free. It really hit him now, though: how they weren't going to escape, and how Aoba was going to become like him, and how it was all his fault for being selfish and sending those messages to Aoba in the first place.

Virus released Sei's throat, Sei coughing feebly as he tried to catch his breath, his inner walls contracting around Virus' cock with each cough. It felt good, it felt horrible.

"...Ok," he whispered, wishing desperately that he could find the new script so he could go back to acting soon.

Black eyes met gold ones as Virus and Trip resumed their previous activities. Soon enough, both Sei and Aoba were reduced to writhing, whimpering messes.

Aoba's dick was _aching_ , he just wanted the release that Trip constantly denied him, but damned if they thought he was going to ask for anything.

"Ah, Virus, I'm going to cum," Sei gasped, his eyes widening. He'd have to look at Aoba while he did it, there was no way out of this one. Whatever punishment they'd get for him misbehaving wouldn't be worth it, and Aoba would definitely be punished for Sei's actions, too.

"It's ok, just cum when you feel it, this is all about you this time, ok, Sei-san?"

Virus sped up his pace and Aoba watched as Sei started to moan louder, cheeks blushing a bright red.

"A-aah," Sei came with a cry, Virus' arms wrapping around his torso to keep him from falling as his arms buckled. Warm, sticky fluid dripped down Aoba's face, as Sei shuddered through a few aftershocks while Virus continued to pump him through his orgasm. When Sei returned to himself, Aoba could see the mortification in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so-"

"Aaah, there's nothing to be sorry for, Sei-san, Aoba looks very cute covered in your cum," Virus laughed. Trip heartily agreed.

Even though Aoba felt horrified, something about seeing Sei have an orgasm made his own desire for release stronger. That, and the fact that Trip had turned up the speed on the vibrator, making the low pulsing a strong and constant vibration.

"Ah, please!"

"Please what, Aaaaoba?" Trip teased.

"Please stop! Please let me..." Aoba just wanted this whole thing to be done and over with. He just wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear forever, he wanted to forget that he got turned on by seeing his brother have an orgasm.

"You know what the only way to make it stop is. Are you saying that you want to cum, Aoba?"

"Y-yes!"

"Well, I'm sure if you asked Sei-san politely, he'd be more than happy to help you. Twins don't like to see each other suffer, right, Sei-san?"

"Right," Sei agreed, broken.

"S-Sei...please..." Aoba said, looking anywhere but at his brother.

"Please what?" Trip asked, pumping the vibrator in and out of his ass now. "Say it just like we told you to, please."

"Sei, please...su-suck me off. Please?" Aoba closed his eyes and turned away in embarrassment. Trip smacked him hard, grabbed his hair and forced him to look at Sei again.

"I'm sorry, Aoba-san, you were looking the other way, I don't think Sei-san could hear you," Virus smirked.

"Sei, please...suck me off," Aoba begged, looking into Sei's eyes. Sei eyed the cooling semen that was still on Aoba's face and felt immensely guilty.

"Ok," Sei sighed, bowing his head as Trip removed the cock ring and the vibrator. Sei slowly licked his way down the underside of Aoba's shaft, eliciting a depraved moan.

"Sei-san, you're going to have to go faster than that, I'm afraid we don't have much time left."

Sei fell to the task like a hungry man falls to dinner. He licked and kissed and sucked his way back up to Aoba's tip and then took him into his mouth, all the way to his throat, just the way Virus and Trip liked it. He bet Aoba liked it slow, but he didn't really have a choice at the moment. Sei set up a fast pace and Aoba started bucking into Sei's mouth.

"I'm going to-"

"Do it, Aoba. And when you do, make sure you say Sei-san's name, ok?"

Aoba clenched his eyes and nodded in agreement. He would have agreed to almost anything, really, he was so close. Aoba froze and with one last jut of his hips, he came in his brother's mouth with a shouted, "Ah, Sei!"

He slumped back against Trip who was smiling his sinful, crooked smile.

Sei swallowed it all, like he had been taught. It tasted salty and bitter like it always is, but somehow, it was better than Virus' or Trip's.

Virus started to let go of Sei from behind, and said, "Sei-san, you came so messily. You should clean that up."

"Yeah, it's not fair that your face got to stay so clean! What kind of big brother are you?" Trip teased. Sei leaned forward and gently licked at the semen on Aoba's face.

"Sei is such a good boy, huh, Virus?"

"Yeah. He must like being able to care for Aoba in such a way. Don't you, Sei-san?"

"I do," Sei muttered in agreement, lapping up the last bits and sitting back, eyes blank and vacant.

"Hm, I wonder where he went this time," Trip said, waving his hands in front of Sei's face and getting no reaction.

"He'll come back soon, when Aoba destroyed Platinum Jail he limited the number of consciousnesses Sei is able to control. Well, we should be going to work soon. Aoba-san, I'm leaving your brother to you. Please clean yourselves up well, and be prepared to return the favor to us when we get home, ok?"

"Yes, Virus," Aoba mumbled, curling his legs against his body protectively.

"Ah, Aoba is becoming a good boy like Sei, too, huh?"

Aoba shrugged and looked away, Virus and Trip laughed.

"Goodbye, Aoba-san."

"Aoba, Bye-bye~!"

Aoba heard them close and lock the door to Sei and Aoba's room, and wondered where the outside door was.

Virus and Trip stepped out of the house and looked up.

"Looks like it's going to storm today," Virus said, as a flash of lightning cut across the sky.

"Yeah," Trip grumbled in agreement, as the thunder did the same.


End file.
